Tengo algo que contarte
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Sakura quiere confesar algo, pero se siente insegura.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **Tengo algo que contarte**

 **:**

 _Vamos. Sí. Díselo. Por fin le echas narices_ -grita su _inner_ intentando darle valor.

-Si, es la hora. O el día. No esperaré más. Se lo diré hoy.

-¿Decirle qué a quién, Sakura-chan?

Sakura da un brinco por el susto de _ESA VOZ_ a sus espaldas.

-Ho… hola –tartamudea en respuesta.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

 _Vamos. Valiente._

-Sí. Sí. Me encuentro bien,Naruto. Justo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. Contigo.

-Pues dime.

-Mmm… -mira a su alrededor y ve el Ichiraku Ramen a unos metros-, te invito a ramen.

-Datebbayo. Perfecto.

 _Es tonto, no se da cuenta de que sólo intentas comprarle._

-¡Dos de ramen Teuchi! –grita Narutotomando asiento-. ¿Qué querías contarme Sakura-chan?

-Etto… a ver cómo te lo digo –dice poniéndose un poco colorada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? ¿Tienes fiebre? –pregunta poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Sakura.

-No, no, Naruto, estoy bien –leda un manotazopara apartarle.

-Mmm. Si tú lo dices –responde encogiéndose de hombros y empezando consu ramen.

-Naruto, tú ya llevas un tiempo con Hinata, y se os ve felices.

-Si. Nos va muy bien. Tengo mucho que agradecerte por ello Sakura, si no fuera por que ti aún no me habría dado cuenta.

-Sí, sí.

-¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar?

-No, no. Yo… Arggg, no entiendo porque me ha tenido que dejar sola para contártelo –exclama a la nada.

Naruto deja el plato de ramen y se gira para mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo con Hinata? –pregunta preocupado.

-No, no. No me refiero a ella.

-Ah, está bien, me habías preocupado 'ttebayo –responde volviendo a tomar el plato de ramen.

Sakura deja escapar un largo suspiro.

-Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien Naruto.

Naruto se atraganta y escupe algunos fideos.

-Ohh, eso es genial, ¿por eso estabas tan nerviosa Sakura-chan? Me alegro mucho. ¿Con quien estás saliendo? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Chöji? ¿Shino? ¿Kiba?... no Kiba no, es un poco infantil y no es tu tipo para nada. Además, no te gustan los perros, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué?! ¿De dónde sacas que no me gustan los perros?

-Bueno, siempre que Kakashi invoca a sus ninken tú resoplas y te vas.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí que lo es 'ttebayo.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

-Narutooooooo –amenaza levantando un puño.

-Está bien –dice volviendo a coger su plato-. Espera, ¿eso significa que es Kiba? –pregunta volviendo a dejar el plato.

-Yawww, no, que asco.

-Ves, no te gustan los perros.

-Que no es por los perros.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Es… alguien mayor que nosotros.

-No me digas que es Lee, ¿Cejotas te ha conquistado?

-Yawwwwww, no. Deja de decir tonterías. Es algo más mayor. Alguien que conocemos bastante.

-Pues si lo conocemos bastante...sólo pueden serYamato taichou, Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei o Iruka sensei.

Sakura se tensa.

-Dattebayo ¡¿Estás saliendo con Iruka sensei?!

-¿Por quépiensas que es Iruka sensei?

-Porque es el más joven. El resto son un poco viejos para ti,Sakura-chan.

Sakura baja su cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Estás saliendo con Yamato taichou?

-No es Yamato taichou, Naruto.

Naruto se levanta del asiento y señala nervioso a Sakura sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-Naruto…

-Tú…

-Sí, Naruto –responde haciéndose pequeñita.

-Tú y…

-Sí, Naruto. Quería contártelo yo antes de que te enteraras por otros.

-¡¿Tú y Gai sensei?! Sakura-chan es horrible, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿¡de verdad os gustan esas mallas verdes a las chicas 'ttebayo?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio piensas que estoy saliendo con Gai sensei antes que con Kakashi. SHANNAROOOOO –grita levantando el puño envuelto en chakra verde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Habitación 1013. Hospital de Konoha._

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No dije nada malo de ustedes.

-¿Y por qué te pegó?

-Pensé que estaba saliendo con Gai sensei.

-¿Maito?

-No fue nada clara, decía cosas de perros y viejos, 'ttebayo.

Kakashi mira a Naruto de reojo.

-No es que esté en contra de su relación, es sólo que no lo esperaba.

-Naruto, no me interesa para nada tu opinión –dice sacando su libro naranja.

-Buff –bufa para que le escuche-. ¿Y usted por qué está aquí?

-Tsunade-sama se enteró –responde sobre el libro.

-¿Le llamó pervertido?

-Fue una de las cosas que dijo, sí.

-Mmmm.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –pregunta molesto ydejando el libro sobre su regazo.

-Nada.

-Naruto habla.

-No es que esté en contra de su relación. Y si ella de verdad le quiere, y no está siendo forzada por un genjutsu o algo así…

-Naruto, no la estoy forzando a nada.

-Eso espero viejo. Y como me entere de que la hace daño…

Naruto intenta amenazarle agitando uno de sus brazos, pero ambos están enyesados y no le permiten una gran movilidad por lo que termina cayendo al suelo.

-Buff –bufa esta vez Kakashi-. No sé quévio en ti Hinata –comenta Kakashi recuperando su libro.

-Lo mismo podría decir viejo pervertido –dice volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

-Claro que Sakura-chan ya no necesita a nadie que la defienda –explica Naruto intentando rascarse un pie.

Kakashi le mira de reojo dejando escapar un resoplido.

-Díselo a Tsunade.

::::::::::

...

Nota de la autora: A mi Kiba me pone. Hala, ya lo he dicho. XD


End file.
